Freeze The Moment
by aliceNotakuland
Summary: Natsu's cousin is just as hotheaded as him. Maybe the ice master can cool her down.
1. Chapter 1

**hiya minna! here's my first fanfic so be nice  
**

**if it weren't for Rave Master i would have never found Fairy Tail. it's one of my favorites along with a long list of others. um be nice and no flames please :)  
**

**warnings: language violence and of course lemons later on :3**

**i do not own Fairy Tail just my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kaya Blazek  
**

"Here we are finally. Magnolia."

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"For the last time yes. I can do this Kitty-chan."

"Stop calling me Kitty-chan."

A small hooded figure walked down the darkening streets of Magnolia, heading towards the far end. This wasn't any ordinary person. Her name is Kaya Blazek and she's the volcano dragon slayer. Walking next to her was a small orange cat with a white belly. His name is Kazan.

"There aren't many people out."

"That's because it's night time. Not everyone prefers the dark like you Kaya."

"But there should be people out. I mean it is a town right?"

"You can be such an idiot at times its sad."

Kaya stopped for a moment, pulling her hood down. Her hair was red pixie cut and messy. Her eyes were bright orange like burning embers. Even though the night was cold of course it wouldn't bother Kaya with her lack of clothes. She wore a pair of black short shorts with a dark red half hoodie that stopped under her breast and black knee high boots. The hoodie had grey fur around the hood as well as the cuffs of the sleeves and around the bottom. The few people that were out just believed she was a tourist with her huge hiking pack.

"Hey Kaya. Look up ahead."

"Hmm? What is it?"

She glanced up and there was the only guild Magnolia has: Fairy Tail. Her heart pounded in her chest and excitement bubbled in her stomach. After years of traveling, she's finally reached the most obnoxious, loudest, craziest guild there is.

"I'm going to go look for a place for us."

"Yeah sure okay whatever."

"You're not even listening. Moron."

Kazan used his aerial magic sprouting white wings and took off. Kaya just stood there with a big smile on her face. Despite all the rumors and bad crap most others say, Fairy Tail is the perfect place for her. She jogged towards the front doors, pushing them open slightly. There wasn't a sound inside and no people scent came to her nose. She peered inside, glancing around.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. She stepped in looking around. The inside was even more amazing. She glanced around at all the tables and the second floor. It was much bigger than she expected. She skipped over towards the billboard seeing the different jobs tacked on.

"Can I help you?"

Kaya nearly jumped at the female voice. She turned her head, seeing a whited haired girl with blue eyes cleaning a few mugs. She smiled at Kaya and set the mugs down. Kaya felt her heart pound and she wanted to scream like a little fan girl. Mirajane Strauss was right there.

"Omigosh! You're Mirajane!"

"Yes I am. Is there something you need?"

"Oh yeah I want to join the guild, but if it's a bad time I'll came back in the morning."

"You want to join? That's wonderful. It's no trouble at all so come here and sit."

Kaya walked towards the bar and sat while Mira poured something in a mug then set it in front of her. She took a slow sip, finding whatever was inside to be sweet and a bit spicy at the same time. It was quite good. Kaya enjoys drinking good alcohol.

"What is this?"

"It's spiced ale. Bye the way, what's you're name?"

"I'm Kaya Blazek."

"It's nice to meet you Kaya-san. May I ask why you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Kaya set the mug down and stared into the golden liquid. "I thought about it for awhile. My cousin is here and I haven't seen him for a long time. He's the only family I have left but I want to join Fairy Tail so I can help other out."

"You're cousin you say? Well I hope you guys see each other soon and it can get pretty noisy here."

"That's okay. I can get use to it."

Mira smiled and pulled out a stamp. "What color and where do you want it?"

"Hmm orange and here."

She pulled back the sleeve on her left arm and placed it down palm side up. Mira stamped the Fairy Tail symbol on her arm with a grin. Kaya stared down at it, feeling a warm happiness flow through her. She traced over the design.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Kaya-san. You'll get a better welcoming tomorrow when everyone else is here. What kind of magic do you use?"

Kaya looked up with a big grin. "I'm the volcano dragon slayer."

"A dragon slayer? How strange. There's already 3 others here."

"Yeah I know and one of them is my cousin."

"What a minute. You mean _he's_ your cousin?"

"Yup. I hafta find Kazan, my cat, who's looking for a place. Oyasumi Mira-san!"

Kaya stood and bowed towards here before rushing out wanting to explode with joy and excitement. She danced around for a bit, letting the bundle of happiness settle. Mira was her idol and she got to meet her. She can't wait to meet the other members and see her cousin. It's been 7 years since she last saw him.

"You joined?"

Kaya stopped dancing and looked up. "Uh-huh. So did you find a place?"

"Follow me."

Kazan stayed in the sky as he lead Kaya down the lamplit streets while she told him about meeting Mira and the guild. Excitement was still bubbling in her which may take some time to settle. She also decided that first thing tomorrow she'll find a job so she can pay the landlord.

"Here it is Kaya."

She stopped as Kazan landed on her head and stared up at the big apartment looking building. It looked pretty empty, but she likes it. She walked inside looking around her a person.

"Well hello there."

Kaya quickly turned to a smallish elderly man. "Oh hi. I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Yes yes of course you are. I may not be cheap, but we have some of the best rooms here. The rent is 85 grand a month and that includes the maid service."

"Wow. Alright deal. I just joined Fairy Tail so I'll pay you as soon as I can."

"A wizard hmm? What is your name child?"

"Kaya Blazek."

"Good good. The room on the top floor should work for you. I leave at dusk to go home and I come back at dawn. Try not to cause too much trouble, but you shouldn't worry because you're my only tenant now."

"Okay. Arigato Oji-san."

The old man nodded, handed her a key, and headed outside. Kaya was too excited, she was having a hard time trying not to jump up and down. She pretty much bounded up the stairs to there top floor where there was a single room at the end of the hall. She unlocked it and walked into her new home. Honestly, she felt like crying. It was rather spacious and homey. To the right was an opened door leading to the bedroom. To the left was a simple kitchen and small dining area. In front of her was a living room with a fire place with big windows on either side.

Just. Perfect.

"Nice pick Kazan."

"I thought you might like it. What about the rent?"

"No biggie. Just do a few jobs and I'll be set. This really is a nice place, but why no other tenants?"

Kazan jumped from her head to one of the windows. "Some say this place is haunted. It's a nice view though. You can see the mountains from here."

Kaya joined him, staring at the dark outlines of the mountains. "Sure is. Well, time to settle in. Lets unpack."

She veered off into the bedroom, noticing a large desk besides a balcony and a bookcase on the other side of the desk. The bed was right in front of her with the bathroom on the right side. On the right wall was a large closet. Kaya set her pack down and started unpacking. She set her clothes in one pile and any other objects in another. She really didn't have much, but that'll change once she gets use to her new home. She pulled out a picture and stared at it. It was her when she was little with a broad grinning pink haired boy hugging her tightly.

"I can't wait to so him. 7 years went by."

"You can see him tomorrow."

"You think he'll remember me?"

"Are you stupid Kaya? You're family."

"Yeah I suppose."

Kazan snatched the picture from her and set it on the nightstand. After the volcano dragon Yogan suddenly vanished, Kaya did whatever she could to find her cousin. Now she's finally here. She heaved a sigh and place her now empty pack into the closet with her clothes. She would like to have some books, but that's going to wait. First things first is to pay the rent. It won't matter to her how many jobs she might have to do. She likes helping others, even if it may not seem like a big deal. Because she's a dragon slayer, a lot of people are afraid of her and others would do anything to have her on their side. Kaya's smart enough to know who to trust.

"So what's the plan Kaya? For tomorrow."

"Go to Fairy Tail, find a job, and do it. Simple right? Oh and look for my cousin."

"Why don't you join a team? It'll be easier."

"Yeah yeah I know. We'll wait and see."

With all the unpacking finished, Kaya stripped out of her clothes and pulled on her pajamas which was just an over sized shirt. She'll take a shower in the morning. For now she just wants sleep. She climbed into the comfy bed with Kazan by her head and drifted off.

* * *

**chapter one is finis!**

**hope you guys like it and sorry if there are mistakes. chapter two is on its way!  
**

**thanks for reading -bows-**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 chapter 2 chapter2! EEEEEE!**

**-ahem- well anyways here's chapter 2 hope you like it and sorry if its bad.**

**i don't own Fairy Tail it rightfully belongs to Mashima-sensei~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Member to The Guilds Strongest Team**

The morning sun blasted through the balcony window, making Kaya a little upset. She grumbled and groaned, mostly from having to get up, as she rolled out of bed, sitting on the edge and stretching the sleep out. The smell of cooking made her feel a little better. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where she saw Kazan in the kitchen.

"You know, it still surprises me that you can cook."

"Because you're too lazy to do it."

"Am not. I hate mornings. So what ya making?"

"Food."

"Smartass."

Kaya sat at the small table as Kazan placed a plate in front of her. Typical for a cat to make fish. She can't complain though. Any food for her is fine. Especially anything hot and spicy. She has special lacrima crystals that make lava for her to eat if things get real bad. Fire works too.

It's her first offical day as a member of Fairy Tail. Just the thought of it made her all jumpy again. She quickly shoveled the food in her mouth and went back to the bedroom for a quick hot shower then got dressed. She pulled on a long sleeved that stopped just above her stomach and showed off a bit of her cleavage making the yin yang tattoo under the hollow of her throat visible and a pair of capris then her boots. She ruffled her hair a few times, grabbed Kazan, and raced out of the building while slinging a smaller pack over her shoulders. Even with the sun up, the heat was pushing all the cold air down. Kaya took a deep breath to let the cool air through her lungs before running towards the guild.

"You're going to hafta get a stamp too Kazan. Since you're part of Fairy Tail now."

"Yeah yeah I know!"

"Ooh I'm just so excited!"

"Would you just calm down?"

"Way to ruin the moment."

Kaya slowed down when she got closer to the guild. She could hear the loud commotion coming from within Fairy Tail. The redhead just stood there for a moment, staring up at the guild. Excitement fluttered around in her stomach, but she was also a little nervous.

"What's the stall Kaya? What happened to all them excitement earlier?"

Kaya pouted, crossing her arms. "It's still there meanie."

"You're such a kid. Just go already."

Even though Kazan can be a little harsh at times, he's still a good friend. Kaya shook her head before taking slow steps into the guild. People where shouting about different jobs or the latest in magical items or just life in general. The dragon slayer just stood in the doorway, listening to everyone. They didn't really seem to take notice to her or the orange cat lounging on her head as she walked towards the bar. She noticed Mira cleaning a few glasses and got her attention.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kaya-san."

"Ohayo. So this is what you meant when you said it gets loud."

Mira smiled at her. "Mm-hmm. Master Makarov isn't here at the moment so you need to wait to meet him, but there are plenty other people you can mingle with."

"Alright, but first Kazan my cat needs a stamp."

"Okay."

Mira pulled out the stamp as Kaya took the now sleeping Kazan off her head and placed her on the bar, rolling him over. Mira stamped him on the stomach, leaving a plain black Fairy Tail symbol.

"There you are."

"Arigato. I should find a good job before they're all taken. Ja ne Mira-san."

"Have fun."

Kaya nodded and went to the request board where a few others were. She stayed back while they picked a job then left and she went forward. There were a lot of simple jobs like looking for treasure, easy detective work. There wasn't anything up her ally until a job at the top caught her attention. She reached out towards it when she saw another hand from the corner of her eye, going for the same job. They both stopped and Kaya turned towards a brown eyed blonde girl. Kaya backed off first.

"Oh gomen. I didn't see you there."

The blonde grinned. "It's okay. Hey are you new here?"

"Um yeah. Just joined yesterday night."

"Oh then welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?"

"Kaya Blazek."

"That's a pretty name. So about the job."

Lucy grabbed the paper and handed it to Kaya. She looked it over, making sure it was something worth doing. It had a pretty hefty price and it looked like a job that should be done with a team.

"Lets see. 'Rogue Wizards Wanted in the Outskirts of Oshibana.' It's worth 400 grand jewels."

"Say why don't you join me and my friends?"

Kaya looked up at her. "You mean...like a team?"

"Sure why not? You're new and you could make some new friends. I should warn you though. They can get quite crazy at times."

"Oh okay." Kaya looked down at them paper, thinking. "Actually, I'd like to join your team."

"Great! Follow me then."

Kaya folded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket as she followed Lucy towards a back table. She ducked as mugs and fists went to different people. Everyone seemed so different than from what she's use to. She came from a small village up in the north where everyone knew everyone. That's where she met her first real friend, Akira. But he's gone now. Just like Yogan.

Lucy stopped in front of a table where three other people were sitting, two boys and a girl. The girl was wearing armor and had red hair, darker than Kaya's. There was a dark grey eyed black haired guy who made her blush when their gazes met for a brief moment. The other guy was one she recognized.

"Natsu? Is that you?"

The pink haired guy stared up at her then his eyes widen in surprise. "Kaya? Holy shit it's you!"

He jumped up and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, grinning like a big idiot. The others just looked at them, trying to figure out what was going on. Kaya backed away first, looking over her cousin. He's grown up in the past seven years, but deep down she knows he's still a kid.

"It's so good to see you Natsu."

"Same to you Kaya. So you've joined Fairy Tail?"

"Yup. Oh this is my cat Kazan."

"Hey I've got one too! This is Happy."

"You know each other?" the red haired girl asked.

"Oh yeah. This is my cousin Kaya."

"You're cousin?!"

Kaya grinned, hugging Natsu against her relatively larege boobs. "Uh-huh. Natsu's my cousin. My dragon and his dragon are considered brothers."

The black haired guy nearly choked on his ale. "You're a dragon slayer? And your dragon is brothers' with his?"

"That's right. I'm the volcano dragon slayer Kaya Blazek."

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

"As in Titania Erza? Awesome!"

"This id Gray Fullbuster," Lucy said, pointing to the black haired guy. "We're all a team. There's also Gray's girlfriend Juvia and Wendy, but they went on missions alone. Anyways, welcome to Fairy Tail."

Kaya looked around the guild, seeing all the different faces. Laughter, happiness. It was all there. She smiled to herself, but it quickly vanished, remembering the friends she once had. Maybe Fairy Tail can become her new home and the members her family. Just maybe.

"What do you think Kaya?" she heard Lucy ask.

"Hmm? Come again?"

"You want to leave before nightfall?"

"Oh sure. Sounds like a good idea."

Lucy smiled at her. "Okay. We'll meet back here after we get our things ready."

Kaya nodded and ran out of the guild. Kazan was still sound asleep, now in her bad, as she raced home. She was surprised how well they took her being a dragon slayer. Maybe they were more surprised at the fact Natsu's her cousin.

When she reached the complex, her landlord was dozing behind the counter so she tiptoed up the stairs to her apartment. She took Kazan out of her bag and set him on the love seat as she started gathering things she might need. Kazan is definitely going to want food. She grabbed some dried fish, stuffed them in her bag along with a few lava lacrima crystals just in case. She also took her medic took, more for the sake of others rather than herself.

"Where we going?"

Kaya looked over her shoulder. "On a job."

"You found a team?"

"Uh-huh. A girl named Lucy asked me. There are three others too. One of them being Natsu. The other two are Erza and Gray."

"Oh you've met up with your cousin? Wonderful."

"Yup. He's grown up psychically, but not mentally."

"Figures. Ready?"

The redhead grinned and Kazan went up on her head before she left. The sun was high now with the warm air rising. Kaya could spend hours in the sun if she really wanted to and not be bother by the intense heat. She's never been to a beach before which is sad to say. After she left Natsu, she spent most of her life the small little norther town called White Haven. It was always winter there. Shaking her head, she hurried back towards the guild to where Lucy was waving her down. Gray and Natsu were going at each others throats, throwing insults around. Kaya just watched as Gray put her cousin in a headlock.

"Do they always do that?"

"Yeah its a normal thing."

"Oh. Where's Erza-san?"

"She'll be here soon."

"Are we all here?"

Kaya turned, seeing Erza pulling a cart full of luggage. 'What the what? How can she have so many bags?' Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and were acting like the best of friends which made Kaya giggle. Lucy just shook her head.

"Lets not waste time. The train leaves soon."

"Um wait Erza-san?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...well maybe we could walk."

"Are you crazy Kaya? We can't walk all the way to Oshibana!" Lucy exclaim.

Kaya noticed Erza narrowing her already dark gaze at her, making her feel like a mouse staring up at a lion. She's heard all the stories of The Queen of Fairies Erza Scarlet and how she's one of the most powerful and feared wizards of Fairy Tail.

"You suggest we walk instead of taking the train?"

Kaya nodded slowly. "T-trains make a perfect target f-for an ambush a-and it'd be hard to fight. As you know...N-Natsu and I don't take trains very well."

"I see. I like your way of thinking. We'll walk then."

"What?! Oshibana is way to far!"

Natsu was jumping around, happy. "Alright! No trains!"

"I'll have to send my things to the hotel. Let's get moving."

Erza went first followed by Natsu and Happy. Lucy wasn't in the best of moods, but followed anyways, mumbling to herself. Kaya heaved a sigh of relief and caught up with the others while Gray stayed back, staring at the redhead. There was something different about her that made her stick out from the rest. Not the fact she's a dragon slayer or happens to be Natsu's cousin. No, its something else.

"Whatever."

* * *

**phew i finished. sorry if its a little dry. it'll get better i promise.  
**

**review if you want but be nice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**on to chapter 3! so far so good i think. its my first fanfic so yeah...-sweatdrop-**

**anywho i don't own Fairy Tail of course just my OC enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Destruction of the Innocent  
**

It was the middle of the afternoon when the Fairy Tail wizards reached the half way point. There haven't been any attacks yet, but Kaya knows there's bound to be one soon. The quiet air was making her a bit uneasy. Rogue wizards usually like to lay in and wait for the perfect moment to attack. Honestly, in her opinion, Kaya thinks they're just cowards.

"What exactly are rogue wizards? I mean I've heard about them and all, but what do they do?" Lucy asked Kaya.

"Former guild wizards that have been exiled permanently from their own guild and aren't allowed to join another. They usually band together as mercenaries and go after other wizards. I've heard they even steal magic."

"Stealing magic? That sounds pretty scary."

"Its what makes them a dangerous threat to anyone that knows magic. To make things worse, they're very skilled in hiding. The magic they use is classified as forbidden magic."

"Which means we have to be prepared for anything," Erza added. "They like to ambush when a wizard is alone."

"This sounds like a job for an S-class wizard."

"Don't worry Lucy-san. If we stick together, we'll have a better chance of not getting hurt."

"Hey guys! Come check this out!"

Kaya looked ahead to where Natsu was standing up on a hill. Her and the others caught up with him and stared down. Just below was a small village, now in shambles. Kaya could tell it was pretty recent. There wasn't anyone in sight.

"That's terrible," Lucy muttered.

"Do you think it's the rogue wizards?"

Erza turned to Gray. "I believe so. This looks like something they would do. Let's split up and look around."

Erza went on her own while Lucy went with Natsu and Happy. That left Kaya with Gray. She was doing everything she can to not meet his dark gaze. He seem pretty upset about the destroyed village.

"We should go too."

"O-okay."

She followed him down the hill and towards the middle of what was left of the village. Kazan was awake, muttering under his breath about the smell. Kaya could see blood splatters, but didn't see or smell people. Gray looked among the rubble for survivors, but turned up empty handed. To him, its like everyone had just vanished. He's seen some pretty horrific things, but this tops the cake so far.

"Can they really be that heartless?"

Gray looked over his shoulder as Kaya who was holding a torn doll that was covered in blood. He noticed her bright orange eyes sadden as she clutched the doll close to her chest. There was also pain and even anger in her expression. She sat down on a broken brick house, staring down at the doll. Gray joined her, sitting a few inches away.

"Have you seen anything like this?" she asked him, her voice low.

"Yeah. You have to be able to stomach what's up ahead."

"I know, but what did these people do wrong?"

Gray was curious about that too. The village just seemed like a normal, nothing out of the ordinary place. That's probably made it a perfect target for the rogues. The villagers didn't even stand a chance.

"Did you two find anything?"

Kaya looked up at Erza. "No. It's like they vanished."

"If the rogues wizards are behind this then I will find them and bleed them dry."

"Hey over here!"

The three perked up at Lucy's voice and quickly headed in her direction. She was standing with Natsu near a hollow of a tree where Kaya could smell people. They stopped, looking down at the few terrified, bloody people huddled together.

"These were the only ones we found. They're all hurt and really scared," Lucy explained. "I don't think they want to come out."

"I can handle this."

Kaya slowly stepped forward and crouched down before the tree. She saw a couple of children and the rest were adults. Most of them were crying, staying huddled together. Kaya set her pack down, pulling out the medic kit and the food she brought. She let her motherly instinct take over, smiling softly at them.

"Don't worry. We're here to help. We aren't like those others that came and hurt you guys."

One of them, a woman, spoke. "T-thay acted li-like they needed help. We...we c-couldn't refuse."

"Rogue wizards?"

The lady nodded. "Terrible people. D-destroyed everything and killed wh-whoever they could."

Kaya narrowed her eyes. "Can you guys come out? I'll treat your wounds and you can have my food."

They were all hesitant, looking at each other. Kaya held out her hand towards them with a smile, letting them know she means no harm. One by one, they slowly came out, seven in total, and sat close to Kaya. She let out a sigh of relief as she started treating the 3 children first.

"How'd you do the coz?"

"I just wanted to help. If we show them we aren't the enemy, they can trust us. They lost their home and their loved ones."

"Thank you miss."

Kaya smiled down at the little girl she was treating. "No need to thank me."

The others left her alone as she finished tending their wounds and handed out the food. Most of there injuries were just minor scratches and burns, but if left untreated, even the smallest wound can lead to an infection. Kaya wasn't going to let these rogue wizards roam around any longer and once she gets a hold of them, she'll beat the living hell out of those bastards. After she finished, Kaya left them alone so they could try to get their nerves back and joined them others.

"How will we find these guys?" Lucy asked.

Erza replied. "First we should take the survivors to Oshibana for shelter. Then come up with a plan."

"I say we just go after them and kick their asses!"

"It doesn't work that way, you flaming dumbass."

"What'd you say popsicle jerk?!"

"Guys guys come on. Now's not the time or the place for this."

"Lucy's right. We should hurry before nightfall."

Kaya stayed quiet. She just watched as the villagers stayed together, knowing they'll never have a normal life again. Seeing this reminded her of what happened in the past and it made her feel sick. Innocent people getting hurt for no reason. Her fist clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"You okay?"

The redhead jumped, hearing Gray's voice close to her ear. "Oh sorry. I'm fine."

"You looked a bit distant there. We're leaving so hurry up."

He walked off towards the others, but Kaya stayed back for a minute. She turned, facing the ruin village. History seems to be repeating itself and more people are getting her wherever she goes. Shaking her head, she jogged after the others, joining Lucy in the back while Natsu and Gray each took a side and Erza stayed up front.

"They seem really terrified," Lucy whispered to Kaya.

"As they should. It's takes awhile to recover from something like this."

"What do you mean?"

Kaya shook her head, not wanting to answer. She doesn't want these guys to know the truth about where she comes from and what really happened to her. She just wants to forget her past. Seeing innocent people like the villagers get hurt and taken for no reason is low. Kaya knows that first hand and she knows there's always going to be evil in this world. But as long as there are guilds like Fairy Tail, there's a better chance people will be protected.

Everyone stayed silent, their senses on high alert for rogues. Kaya kept getting this uneasy feeling in her stomach. This request may be more than waht she bargained for, but she can't back out now. She was planning on doing this alone where she can fight without holding back. Although she is quite grateful she joined up with her cousin and the others.

"Here we are."

The wizards stopped at the edge of Oshibana where people were bustling about, talking amongst themselves. Compared to Magnolia, this doesn't seem like that big of a town. Erza turned to the others.

"I'll take these people to the medic. The rest of you, go to the hotel and check in. Stay there until I return."

She walked off with the villagers following close behind. Kaya watched her, crossing her arms. Erza may seem like a scary person, but she's actaully quite nice. She cares for others before herself. Lucy tugged on Kaya's sleeve to get her attention.

"Come on Kaya. We should go like she said."

"Yeah okay."

They went in the opposite direction towards the hotel. The townspeople didn't bother with them as they passed. Kaya was getting a stronger vibe in her gut, which was really bugging her.

_He's here._

Kaya froze, hearing a voice and whipped around. There's was only the townspeople behind her, but there was no way one of them spoke. That voice was familiar. A voice she hasn't heard in a long time. 'But that's no possible. He disappeared 7 years ago.' Who could be here? Then it hit her.

"Hey guys! Wait!"

"What is is Kaya?"

"We need to go get Erza now."

"Why's that coz? She told us to go to the hotel."

"I know I know, but something bad is going to happen."

"What are you talking about Kaya?"

"I'm sorry Lucy-san, but I'll explain later. Right now-"

A sudden explosion rang out through Oshibana. The wizards quickly turned to a massive black cloud where buildings once stood. People were running about, screaming as they escaped. From the dark smoke, several shadowy figures walked out into the streets.

Kaya was right.

* * *

**yay i did it. sorry if the chapters a little dry. it'll get better i promise and its the beginning so yeah **

**whelp i'll update when i can thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**a fight this early in the story awesome 0o0**

**Kaya is a really scary person -ducks to avoid chair- but she's nice too! don't kill me!**

**i don't own Fairy Tail danku for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Enemy From the Past**

The smoke was slowly clearing and those several people turned into an army. They were greatly outnumbered, even if they're are some of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail. Natsu was actually enjoying this.

"Alright! Time to kick some ass!"

"Hang on Natsu. We shouldn't just charge in."

"Lucy's right coz."

"Gray put your clothes back on!"

"Hmm? Oh."

Kaya just stayed at his built torso. It was such a bad time to be drooling over his chiseled body, but she couldn't help it. She quickly looked away from he glanced at her. The rogues advance closer, but then stopped and only the first few stepped forward. One of them seemed vaguely familiar to Kaya.

"Hello there Fairy Tail losers. Did you like our fancy work back there?" the middle guy sneered.

"So it was you who killed all those people?" Lucy asked, pulling out her keys.

"Yes it was. Such a shame really. They didn't even put up much of a fight." He looked over at Kaya and grinned. "I haven't seen that face in awhile. Remember me?"

"Do you know him Kaya?" Natsu whispered.

"I...I don't know."

"Oh come one. It wasn't that long ago. White Haven? Surely you haven't forgotten your own home."

Images began to flash before Kaya's eyes. Memories of her old guild in ruins, a man standing amongst the flames with a sadistic grin and dead grey eyes, her guild mates in pieces. She quickly shut her eyes, trying to close off those horrific memories.

"You do remember."

"What's he talking about Kaya?"

"Natsu Dragneel. The fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail and cousin to my dear friend Kaya. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh yeah? Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Zuko. I'm an old friend of Kaya."

"No you're not. You betrayed Night Star, your own guild, for what? Because no one would pay attention to you and your stupid magic?!"

"That's not it, my dear Kaya. I found a new source of power and I was going to kill all of those weaker than me, starting with Night Star. Then I was going to gather all the powerful wizards and create the ultimate guild. Kaya Blazek, you are my first recruit. You have something I need."

"What do you want from her?"

"What indeed? Kaya is special. As you know, she's a dragon slayer."

Natsu stepped in front of her. "You keep away from my cousin."

"You're next on the list. Add might I add, your cousin isn't who she says she is. Isn't that right?"

"Now what are you saying?"

Zuko grinned. "So Fairy Tail is destined to die? It always seems like wherever you go, death will surely follow. That's why Night Star was destroyed isn't it? Because you were to weak to protect it maybe?"

Kaya bristled. "Shut up."

"Your new friend is nothing more than a killer, the perfect killing machine."

"I said shut up!"

Zuko ignored her. "She was paid to kill. It didn't matter to her as long as the payment was high. Kaya would always come back covered in blood. I was her fault Night Star fell to ruins. She's the murderer!"

Kaya went to slug him, but Natsu and Gray stopped her. She could feel tears of frustration fall down her cheeks. It was her fault. She was stupid and couldn't protect the one thing she cared about. Her old life, the life she once had, gone. All the good memories she once had, taken. Night Star was a special guild for assassins, one of the few the Council sponsors, and Kaya was the best.

"Kaya is our friend and a Fairy Tail wizards," Natsu stated. "And I know she would never hurt anyone intentionally."

"We won't let you near here," Gray added.

"This is just to cute. Kaya, why don't you forget them and join me, hmm?"

Kaya looked down. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this."

Gray grabbed her arm. "You can't go with them. You're one of us now."

"That's not what I meant Gray. I'd step back if I were you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix this. Kazan, it's time to wake up."

He cut mumbled and sat up. "Oh man. That's a few people."

"Yes it is. Soon they'll just be corpses."

Kaya pulled off her pack, dropping it to the ground as Kazan jumped down from her head. Yes she was an assassin, payed to kill and she did kill many people, but she's not the same. Not anymore.

"Are you sure you can do this Kaya? Kill again?"

"I'm protecting my friends Zuko."

Without second thought, she crouched down and blasted herself right into the crowd, creating a pool of lava around to. Those who were caught in the pool suffered the terrible fate of melting in the super heated liquid. Armor, people, weapons were all melted. Kazan came around, grabbing her collar and took her towards the sky.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

Zuko was laughing like a made man. "Bring it one Kaya Blazek!"

She reared her head back, the magic energy gathering in her mouth. "Yoganryu no Hoko!"

A blast of lava shot from her mouth down at the remaining rogue wizards. Not even the strongest metal could stop her attack. Zuko easily stepped aside, not caring from what happened to the rogues. Kazan flew around, dodging the many magic projectiles from down below. Kaya used her roar again, destroying the missiles. The orange Exceed dropped her down as lava surrounded her arms and she lashed out at those still alive. The moment any sort of weapon or body part touched her hot skin, it melted. She'd ram her arm through bodies, torching them from the inside.

"I see the old Kaya is still there," Zuko said as he watched her kill. "Such a shame to see a worthless bitch like you has such raw power."

Kaya stood before him, her eyes flickering. "You know nothing."

"Wrong. You were abandoned by your dragon after you left your cousin. You wondered around for some time. All alone. Then came my pathetic little brother Akiru who abandoned you too."

"Akiru didn't abandon me you bastard. He's the only person that didn't see me as a weapon."

The heat around her body was so intense, it actually started to melt the ground under her. She advanced towards Zuko, her orange eyes like pools of lava. Zuko just gave her a grin. He defeated her once before and he can do it again.

"Come to your sense Kaya. You don't belong with losers like them."

"You're wrong."

The shimmering around her increased the closer she got, which messed up his senses. Zuko was an expert fighter as well and he knew Kaya. He sensed her coming from the right and sent a powerful shock wave at her. A sadistic grin spread across his face, hearing her crash into a building. He turned, seeing her stand from the rubble. There was blood flowing down her head and right arm. Her dragon like eyes blazed with hatred.

"I've missed that face. I still want you to join."

"No! Not after what you did. You killed my friends and destroyed my home."

"It was for the best. A weapon like you shouldn't be held back."

"I said no!"

Kaya finally lost it. She let out an angered shout, causing a huge burst of bright orange energy. Zuko could feel her power rising, but he knew she wasn't going to keep it up for long. There were red and orange like markings appearing on her skin that looked like scales. She charged Zuko who simply raised an arm, blocking her strike. Dark swirls surround him creating a black shield Kaya couldn't break through. Kaya added more strength, only melting the shield slightly.

"There's the power I seek. Pure raw power of the dragon."

"You won't get it lowlife."

"My dear Kaya, I want to recruit you for my ultimate guild."

"No gonna happen."

She used her roar attack, sending a stream of boiling lava, point blank. Zuko vanished, turning his body into darkness and circled around Kaya like a snake. She could hear him laugh as she lashed out.

"As much as I would love to stay and play, I must leave, but we will see each other again."

"Wait you coward!"

He was already gone. Kaya wanted to go after him, but Gray grabbed her before she could take off. Her skin was still very hot, almost burning him when he touched her, but it didn't mattered. He was just as beaten as her so another little wound won't hurt him. She struggled against him as she pulled her to his chest and just held her.

"He's gone Kaya. He's okay?"

"Let me go! I have to go after him!"

"Not alone. We'll go after him together."

Lucy stepped forward, battered. "Gray's right Kaya. We can't afford to split up. You know that guy right?"

Kaya nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Is everyone alright?"

They all turned their heads as Erza ran towards them. She looked like she'd been fighting too, but wasn't as badly injured as the rest. Her face was serious when she saw the damage.

"You dealt with rogues too?"

Lucy answered. "Yeah. And there was some guy who knew Kaya."

"We shouldn't talk out here. Lets go to the hotel."

Erza walked off with Lucy and Natsu close behind. Gray stayed back with Kaya in his arms still. She was hiding her face from him, hiding the tears that fell. He could feel her shake, not from anger, but fear. He hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her.

"We'll get him okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Lets go."

* * *

**oooooohhhhh migosh its almost midnight now! but i got the chap done **

**i've made a goal if i can get 10 chaps of this story done i'll start another story**

**i don't know which one yet  
**

**danks for reading review but no flames unless you want to feed them to Natsu**


	5. Chapter 5

**so far so good sorry if the last chapter sucked i was half asleep sorta  
**

**first time i watched Hetalia i didn't know who did the voice of Roman Empire until i saw the credits and i was like...HOLY FREAKING CRAP! RORONOA ZORO'S SINGING! OoO  
**

**-ahem- that had nothing to do with Fairy Tail please forgive me**

**i don't own Fairy Tail!**

**so sorry for the wait**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Night Star and White Haven**

"This man named Zuko was formally a guild member at your old guild called Night Star correct?"

"Yes that's right."

Kaya was sitting on one of the two beds next to Lucy while Erza and Gray sat across from them. Natsu was cleaning out the fridge. There was a bandage around her head as well as her right arm. There was no serious damage done except to the town. Kaya had told them the entire story from growing up with Natsu, Igneel, and Yogan all the way up to the moment she joined Fairy Tail. It hurt her to tell her story, but she had to. If she wants to gain their trust, she'll need to tell them everything.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked. "About being an assassin? I mean that just sounds crazy."

"Honestly I was scared. Sooner or later my past would catch up to me. I wasn't sure what you guys would think if you knew."

"But you've endangered all of us by not telling."

"Don't be harsh on her Erza."

"You know as well as I do that's the truth, Gray. Kaya is now a member of Fairy Tail. She can trust us."

"She's right. I'm sorry everyone. I thought if I told you guys, you'd see me as a monster. I was so lost and lonely after Yogan left and I wasn't sure if I'd see Natsu again. I did what I could, but in the end, only people I cared about got hurt."

"Now that you're one of us, don't hide anything from your friends. Why don't we all get some rest? We'll figure things out tomorrow."

"Hold up Erza."

"What Natsu? Done stuffing your face already?"

"Don't start Gray."

"That guy is still out there."

"Yes he is, but we can't fight him in the dark. We'll have a better chance in the morning."

"He killed innocent people and destroyed their homes. He's the reason why Kaya is upset! I say we find that bastard and kick his ass!"

"We need to think coz and Erza-san is right. We'll get killed at night."

"I still say we go out there and find him."

"Sit down and shut up Natsu." He quickly sat at the tone of Erza's voice, looking like a beaten puppy. "Like I said before, we have a better chance in the morning. Right now we all need sleep."

Natsu left with Gray towards the other room while the three girls stayed behind. Kaya was still staring in her lap as Erza got herself ready for bed, saying nothing else. Now that Zuko knows she's with Fairy Tail, he'll destroy anyone that gets in his way.

"I'm sorry for all of this."

"It's okay Kaya. Erza can be a little scary at times, but she isn't trying to be mean. She's just trying to protect her friends."

"Thanks Lucy-san."

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Lucy."

"Oh okay."

"Let's get some rest. If you don't mind, we can share a bed since Erza won't."

"I don't mind."

Kaya stood and undressed from her clothes before climbing under the covers shortly followed by Lucy. Kazan made himself comfortable next to her head and was asleep in seconds. It took Kaya more time, but she let sleep wash over her, sending her into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Kaya felt better after the long night's sleep. Now it's time for work. Zuko was bound to have more rogues out there waiting for the wizards. She sat up slowly, moving her arm around. It was a little stiff, but it should be fine.

"How are you feeling?"

Kaya looked over where Erza was sitting all ready to go. "A little sore."

"Will you be able to fight when needed?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry fro not telling you guys about my past."

"As you should. You're one of us now."

The dragon slayer looked down. "I know."

"Now for our job. We must find where their base is and destroy it. First, we'll talk to the mayor. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Oh s-sure. I'll get dressed quickly."

"Good. Once you're finished, come outside."

Erza stood and walked out. Kaya looked over at the sleeping Lucy before standing and picked up her bloody clothes. 'I can't wear these.' She didn't bring any extra clothes, thinking it wouldn't be necessary. She went back over to Lucy and gentle shook her shoulder.

"Hey, can I borrow some of your clothes? I didn't bring any."

"Yeah sure. Go ahead. Where you headed?"

"Erza-san asked me to join her when we go talk to the mayor."

"Okay. Be careful."

The blonde rolled on her side and went back to sleep. Kaya opened Lucy's suitcase and rummaged around until she found something suitable. She pulled on a plain shirt and a pair of shorts. Her shoes were fine and grabbed those before picking up Kazan and hurrying outside. Erza was waiting by the door with her arms crossed and said nothing as Kaya walked out. She only nodded her head and made her way towards the outside. Kaya could hear the whispers about what happened yesterday. There were several workers going through the rubble to see if there was anyone in there.

"It fills me with disgust that these rogues attacked and killed innocent people. They have done nothing wrong," Erza said as the walked down the street. "We will find them a bring them to justice."

Kaya wasn't sure what to say, but she knew Erza was right. Zuko doesn't care for the weak. He'll do anything for power even if that means killing. In the beginning when his younger brother Akiru introduced him, Kaya trusted him. She believes Zuko is jealous because she chose Akiru over him.

"Erza-san?"

"Yes?"

"I feel like this is my fault."

She stopped and turned her head. "Why do you say that?"

"Well now that Zuko knows I'm with Fairy Tail, he'll do anything to get his hands on me. He'll cause even more damage and won't stop. I'll feel terrible if all you guys got hurt because of me."

"We have a job to rid of the rouge wizards. If Zuko is in charge, we'll stop him too."

Erza continued walking, leaving Kaya behind. She wondered how Erza can stay so calm in a situation like this. There have been times in the past where Kaya would curl up in a corner and cry after a mission. She was so scared. Kaya always admired the strong, feeling like she was at the bottom of the barrel. Sure she's a dragon slayer, but in truth, she's terrified of her power. Shaking her head, Kaya caught up with Erza, glancing around at the people. The whispers were mixed with uncertainty and confusion. Kaya really wants to help these people so they don't suffer the same way she did. They reached the mayors office and stopped before a mousy clerk.

"We're here to speak with the mayor. I'm Erza and this is Kaya. We're from Fairy Tail."

The clerk looked at Erza then at Kaya. "You must be here to deal with those rogues."

"Yes that's right. We would like to speak with the mayor now."

"Oh of course. Right this way."

The clerk stood and lead them towards the back, down a hall. It was pretty quiet inside, like there was no one here. Kaya could smell people behind the doors, full of fear. She can't blame them. A town like this doesn't deserve to be attacked.

"Right through this door."

"Thank you. Come Kaya."

"Y-yes Erza-san."

Kaya fell in step behind Erza as she walked through where a scared looking man was sitting behind the desk. Erza sat in one of the chairs and Kaya took the other as the mayor looked up.

"You're here to rid of those rogues?"

"That's correct. My name is Erza and this is Kaya. There are 3 others. We will stop the rogue wizards from harming anyone else."

The mayor let out a relieved sigh. "I don't know how much I can thank you. I have changed the price to 3 million. That is my offer."

Kaya nearly fell out of the chair. "3 million?! Pardon me for beinf rude, but how can you offer that much?"

"It may seem like an outrageous offer, but it's to show how much I want these rogues gone. I speak for everyone here."

"As a wizard of Fairy Tail, I promise I will bring those rogues to justice. Let's go Kaya."

Erza was out of the door before Kaya could move. She bowed towards the mayor and followed Erza out. She noticed Erza takes pride in being a Fairy Tail wizard. Kaya's never had that. Pride. Not when she was at Night Star. Maybe Fairy Tail can show her there's nothing wrong with pride.

"I have an idea Erza-san."

"What would that be?"

"I can scan the area while you get the others ready if that's okay with you. To get a head start."

Erza gave her a hard stare. "Alright, but if you see the enemy, do not fight. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Erza took off back towards the inn as Kaya woke her cat up, telling him her plan. He grabbed her collar and flew up towards the sky. Lucky for them it was relatively cloudy. Kazan stayed up in the clouds whiled Kaya used her powerful eyesight to scan around Oshibana. She figure their base of operations would be close for a easy retreat.

"So Kaya. It's really Zuko?"

"I'm sure of it. If he's the one behind all of this, I will rip him to shreds for what he did."

"You're not going to fight him alone, right? That'd be suicide."

"I know. I have good friends now and I'm pretty sure Natsu would be more that willing to help. Hey look! Down there!"

Kazan dived down, gently placing Kaya on a small hill before hiding his wings. Kaya crouched behind some bushes and glanced ahead where a building stood. There were several people wandering about. Zuko was no where in sight.

"We have to get closer."

"You're crazy. You want to get caught?"

"I have to know what Zuko is up to. The more information we can get the better it'll be."

"Fine. Don't expect me to help you if you get caught."

Staying low to the ground, Kaya sped across the field towards the guards. She knocked them out as quickly and quietly before going around to the front. Zuko's scent was all over the place. Kaya's fists were clenched, her nails digging into her palms to keep herself under control. Using the shadows, she ducked inside where she noticed a large crowd of people. And up front was Zuko.

"We are much closer to our goal. Soon after we gather all the dragon slayers, we will steal their power and use it to become the most powerful guild. Nothing will stand in our way! All will bow before us!"

There were several shouts of agreements. Kaya knew that was a downright lie. Zuko was only going to use the power for himself. She could feel his dangerous aura surround him. She had to warn Erza and the others. Kaya ducked back outside glancing around before Kazan came over, taking her to the skies.

* * *

**omigosh that took longer than i expected sooorrrryyy  
**

**hope ya like it**


End file.
